


The Young Hope Chronicles (A Mastermind Chihiro A.U.)

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Computer Programming, Computer Viruses, F/F, F/M, I mean listrning, Inspired by lustening to the Save Rock and Roll album, Killer Robots, M/M, Mastermind Fujisaki Chihiro, Not on your computer tho, Oc-not the main cocus, Robotics, Robots, There will be death, Virtual Hell, Virtual Reality, Virus!Alter Ego, Youngblood Chronicles anyone?, be prepared, evil Chiaki, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki is fed up with the world, and the one thing he'd just love to do is destroy it completely, in the most despairing way possible. When he and his classmates are introduced to a  upper class foreign exchange student who reveals to them the robots of them she'd been working on, he decided to take his chance, making sure to have 'fun' with his classmates along the way.





	1. The Phoenix Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI90ou61ZlQ  
> (The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. All rights go to them for the music and youtuber GoldenWolf for the video)

_"The world is like a computer program; difficult, unfeeling, and efficient if used properly. I am disgusted with the human race, how they try to force hope into every situation. They don't know anything. Oh, but I do. I know things that a normal person could never comprehend. I'll take this world back...then, I'll reclaim it as my own...and program it the way it should have been programmed in the beginning."._

* * *

The sunrise outside was beautiful; one that made you glad you woke up that morning. Each student from classes 77 and 78 had risen with the wake up call, making their way to the gymnasium for announcements after preparing for the day.

"Good morning students. I'm sure you're all excited for today's news?", Principal Kirigiri asked.

The students looked at each other, some in disbelief, others confirming that they were still quite asleep.

"Unlike my classmates, I am prepared for today's announcements!", Kiyotaka Ishimaru called out, waving his hand in the air.

"Of course YOU are, Baka. You have nothing else to look forward to!", Hiyoko Saionji commented from across the gym.

"First off, I will let you call me TAKA, not BAKA, and second, I have quite a lot of things to look forward to!", he corrected, obviously frustrated.

This made Hiyoko giggle, "That's right! You've actually found someone who wants to get all close and personal with you. Who knows what you two do?", she mused, looking from Kiyotaka to Mondo. "Wrapping your arms around each other, spending time together in the sauna, I wouldn't be surprised if-".

"Hiyoko, that's enough!", Mahiru reprimanded.

"Thank you, Miss Koizumi. Now then, today's announcements.".

Principal Kirigiri picked up a stack of note cards and began reading them out.

" This afternoon, Ibuki Mioda will be giving a free, mandatory performance in the auditorium for her new song 'Why Are You Crying, All I Did Was Beat You'......".

Even the principal took a moment to stare at the eccentric musical artist, who stuck her nose high in the air with pride.

"It's really good! Ibuki thinks it'll be a smash hit!", she boasted.

".....Of course it will, Miss Mioda....um, today during athletics, Nekomaru will need to see the following boys for 'it'.....Nekomaru, what exactly is 'it'?", the older man asked.

Nekomaru cracked his knuckles, while saying, "Oh, 'it' is a great thing. In fact, I MAY HAVE YOU TRY 'IT' ONE DAY!".

Face flushed, the principal continued, "The boys needed are: Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Teruteru Hanamura and Fuyuhiko Kurzuryuu.".

Leon groaned, "What the hell, man? Why do you always have to do 'it' to me?".

In response, the team manager shouted, "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ATHLETE, LEON! AS AN ATHLETE,YOU MUST DO 'IT' OFTEN!".

Teruteru smirked, "Well, I'm sure 'it' isn't bad when you've got such a handsome man doing 'it' to you.".

Shifting uncomfortably, the elder Kirigiri pressed on. "After Ibuki's performance, please meet up in the gym to meet an upperclassman."

Makoko scratched his head, "I thought we were the only classes?".

Byakuya chuckled, "Naegi, even a school building like this isn't big enough for all of the ultimate classes. The higher classes are in another building.".

Hajime raised his hand. "He's right; it's near the reserve course building.".

"To continue, she's a foreign exchange student named Edie Jamison, from America. I expect you to treat her well during her presentation. She is a part of this year's graduating class.".

Celestia smiled, "Of course we'll treat her with the utmost respect. Isn't that right, classmates?".

Everybody gave a nod in agreement, with Chihiro chiming in, "Of course we will! That's the nicest thing to do!".

* * *

_"I HATE this...being forced to to assume a character. Why, oh, why couldn't this be easier...I guess it'll be all the better once it finally starts...the despair...the pure **despair** of it all...it makes me shiver with pleasure...to be honest, I don't care about any of them. All they know is my character, the shy, sweet crossdresser, who'd never hurt so much as a fly...while the real me would take a fly and torture it as much as I could before it dies, then burn it's corpse. Isn't it nice, how we all keep secrets?"_

* * *

 

The day seemed to fly by, the classes, with their usual monotony, then lunch, where everyone got with their friends to discuss about the current day, then continuing on to the last few periods (ending with being forced to hear Ibuki's new song.).

"Oi, Ibuki," Kazuichi called out. "Yeah? What did Kazuichi think of Ibuki's new song?", she asked proudly.

"I can't think of anythin' cause the guitar blew out my eardrums.", he complained.

Ibuki laughed in response, "That's Ibuki's job! Banging on your eardrums!". She made a gesture of playing a drum set to show her point.

"Yeah, whatever.". "Um, Ibuki? Kazuichi?", Chihiro asked from behind.

" What's up?", they answered in unison. "I think we better start making our way to the gym. The upperclassman may be waiting for us.".

Kazuichi looked around him. "Yeah, he's right. As far as I can tell, we're the only ones in here.".

The trio decided to make their way over to the gym. Inside stood majority of their friends.

"Eh, we didn't miss anythin' yeah?", the mechanic asked.

"Fret not mortal. The upperclassman has yet to make an appearance.", Gundam answered.

"Good! That mean's Ibuki can think of new song lyrics!", she cheered, whipping out a pencil and notepad.

As the pencil touched the paper, Kiyotaka and Mondo made their entrance.

"Sorry we're late. Taka an' I were-". "Having a wrestling match in bed?", Akane asked, licking her lips. "Finishin' homework. Damn, all of ya are perverted.".

"Huh? What'd I miss?", questioned an unfamiliar voice.

Behind the class stood a tall girl. She had strawberry blonde hair in a bob haircut, milky white skin with the exception of freckles and blemishes, green eyes framed by thick circular glasses, and wore a full blown tuxedo suit with the bowtie. Ignoring the stares, she made her way to the podium.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Edie Jamison of the graduating class.".

A hand went up. "Yes, Yasuhiro?".

Whatever question the clairvoyant had immediately turned into "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME???".

The girl smiled, a noticeable gap in her teeth. "I'll get to that shortly.".

"Oh, also," he continued, having remembered his question, "You don't sound like an American, what's up with that?".

As expected, he had gotten a lot of dirty looks from his classmates.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him. Yasuhiro, I was born in America, but my parents are British. As for the England lingo, well, I guess I never really picked it up.".

The fortune teller looked back at his classmates with a look that screamed, "See, i didn't screw up.".

"Now then, some of you may not know my name, but will you be familiar with the term 'Ultimate Robotics'?".

Chihiro raised his hand, "Yes, I heard of that title.".

Meanwhile. Kazuichi started barreling questions. "You're the Ultimate Robotics?". "Yes, I am.". "What do you do?". "I create and program robots, while trying to create new ways to program.""Is that easy or-".

"Damn, Kazu, this ain't Twenty Questions.", Fuyuhiko chimed in.

"He's right. What better way to answer your questions than to show you lot my projects?". The mechanic lit up. "Really? Gundam, she's gonna lemme see her robots!".

The breeder rolled his eyes, "You are fascinated by the simplest things.".

* * *

_"I must apologize, not everyone is ignorant...just the vast majority. Some have the minds to figure out important information, and I respect that. Unfortunately, in this business, I must be left to my own devices. When bringing forth despair, there is only one way to do so; by yourself."._

* * *

It was a rather long walk to the other building, especially because of the brutal sun.

"So, like, what are you showing us anyway?", Junko asked.

"It cant be explained, just wait until we get there!", Edie answered.

"Aw, but I hate waiting!". "Junko...". The younger twin noticed the glare of the older sibling and proceeded to shut her mouth.

"Okay, almost there, just have to make it to the elevator.", the upperclassman announced as they entered the building.

Most of the older Ultimates were either hanging out in their dining hall or residing in their dorms. No one really introduced themselves, but their talents could easily be deciphered; a contortionist was twisting herself into a knot on the table, a blogger was typing furiously on his computer, and a mangaka was scrambling around trying to find someone to help her finish before her deadline.

"Question," Hifumi began," Will we be able to talk to the other Ultimates once this is done?".

Edie thought for a moment. "Sure, but this may take a while.".

In an disorderly fashion, everyone piled into the elevator, with the robotics expert hitting an unnumbered button. After the elevator stopped, the two classes filed into the special room.

"Welcome to my robotics lab! I had to convert it into the beauty it is today since my first year. What do you think?". As expected, it was a pristine white, windowless room that represented one of a professional science laboratory. From another room, someone had came out in a lab coat, with an I.D. tag around her neck. She heavily favored Edie, except her clothing, and the clipboard in her hands.

"Hello again, Miss Jamison. I see you've brought the subjects?", she asked.

"Yes I have.", she said, stopping to face the others.

"Before I show you my project, i must introduce you to one of my best creations. What you see here is an A.V.A.T.A.R., which stands for Animated, Vital, Artificially Thinking, Aware Robot. This one specifically is one made for myself, named Evie.".

Evie smiled and waved, as if she was a normal human. "I've been told that my programming was quite difficult. In fact, I believe it was three years before I was able to acknowledge my existence.".

Edie laughed, "And that didn't even include the time it took to build her!".

Kazuichi slowly moved towards the robot, fascinated with the way it seemed so human.

"Um, Mister Souda, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my personal space...".

Edie lit up. "That's right! Evie, the presentation!". "Yes, Miss Jamison.", the A.V.A.T.A.R  replied, handing the clipboard to her human counterpart, who made her way over to a locked room with a passcode.

"Now, in here in a project I've been working on for the past semester. I say that because this portion was actually done this last semester. The majority was actually done over the years with an immense amount of development. I must warn you, however...these A.V.A.T.A.Rs may be a bit freaky."

As the door was unlocked, the classes were met with an unfamiliar sight; the room was filled with lifeless A.V.A.T.A.Rs, each one resembling the looks of a specific student.

"The hell is this?!", Touko exclaimed.

Sweating, Edie replied, "Now, before any of you become upset, Evie and I were cleared to do this by Principal Kirigiri because we have no malicious intent whatsoever, right Evie?".

"Yes, Miss Jamison and I had simply asked Mister Kirigiri if we could use the two youngest classes for a simple project that may change programming as we know it.".

Chihiro giggled, "I'm interested in learning about it!".

Twogami also admitted, "I am anxious to see how all of this works.".

With a breath of relief, Edie continued. "As you see here, there are lifeless A.V.A.T.A.Rs of you and your classmates. The way I'm programming them is all of the importance. In recent years I have-".

"Hold on. I don't mean ta interrupt, but how'd ya make all of those robots within the last semester?", Kazuichi inquired.

"Simple," Evie answered," She starts with a male or female metal endoskeleton that can be adjusted in various places. 'Veins' are added throughout the process, along with specially made 'organs', minus a brain. Then a flesh is made with the help of a machine, one that can hold 'blood', 'vessels' and 'arteries', basically the essentials for the human body. After that, fat,muscles, and hormones are added; this is usually when the body starts to take it's shape.  Once the flesh is on the endoskeleton and is properly covering the internal organs, a synthetic skin made with seven special layers is colored and added to the body, along with nails, pubic hairs, eyes, and teeth, as well as any other specific details.The last step is to program a chip and create it's 'brain', which is placed in the endoskeleton's skull. then a special 'scalp' is created, along with the hair on your heads. Thankfully, that scalp is removable, so if the chip ever malfunctions, and it hasn't yet for me, it can be taken off so re-programming may be done. The A.V.A.T.A.Rs here don't have their brains yet, which is why they sit lifeless in their chairs.".

Mikan chimed in," That's so interesting. Are the organs and veins programmed to act as if they were actually alive?".

"Of course. When Miss Jamison and I received your files, we had gotten nothing about your personal health, so all of the organs are made as if they're in perfect working order. The veins are important because they keep the body alive. Let's say Peko was to draw her sword and stab my stomach. I have now been given veins, so if those veins are cut, which they probably would be, then it would interrupt the system, and I would 'die', even though I'd hopefully be brought in for repair surgery later.".

Edie chuckled, "Of course I'd fix you! As Evie has explained, a lot of biology goes into the building process, but as far as the time goes, I've built many machines that help get the job done in a timely fashion." 

"So, how will they be programmed then?", Mukuro asked.

"I'm glad you asked! Recently, I've created this sort of programming called, 'D.N.A. programming'. Of course it'll only be used for A.V.A.T.A.Rs. The way this works is someones deoxyribonucleic  acids are fed into a machine, and that machine takes all of the data that it can from the samples, effectively giving someone's A.V.A.T.A.R. their personality, and cause it to adjust to real life situations the way you have, kind of like a child, except only one influence. Cool, eh?".

Everyone looked at each other, deciding to chat among themselves their opinions. Overall, the programming technique was given a four star average from the classes (It would have been five, but Yasuhiro complained about a robot apocalypse, and deducting a star was the only thing that'd shut him up.)

"I'm glad you like it! Now all I need are a few samples...", Edie responded, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"What KIND of samples? Like food samples or?", Aoi asked.

Evie sighed, "Not exactly. All we need for this programming is a hair, some saliva, a nail, a tear, and the slightest amount of blood.".

Byakuya scrunched up his nose,"Is that all?".

The robot laughed, before seriously stating, "You all will also need to urinate in a cup.".

* * *

_"This new girl...well not really new, but new to me...she has potential. She's got the brains and the ability. All she needed was a motivation, and maybe I'd let her team up with me...those robots, ugh, A.V.A.T.A.Rs are catching my eye...especially my own. Maybe if he was programmed, I could use him...for now, my plan must go into effect. The virus is ready, and Alter Ego's getting antsy, along with my A.I., Chiaki Nanami. In this plan however, I will not need her...as much. I can't risk them finding out about Chiaki, especially when the plan hasn't been executed yet. She will have to stay here in the Control Room, while I make the final preparations. Sometimes, I wonder why I chose to create this program for my classmates. A nice beach in a beautiful island, how much hope that'll generate! Hmmm...what if...just maybe...oh, but it's so risky...but the payoff will be so worth it. Yes...my classmates shall reside on the peaceful Phoenix Island..."_

* * *

 The rest of the afternoon felt quite awkward (though it'd feel awkward for you too if you had to pee in a cup to program a robot.). Unfortunately, when everything was over and done with, it was 9:30, a mere thirty minutes before the nighttime call. Led by an angry Hifumi ("That was my chance to be discovered and become a professional, and it flew out the door!"), the two classes were brought back into their building, making their way to the dorms for a peaceful night's rest.

The next day, no special announcements were to be made, so everyone piled into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Eh, Chihiro! Tell everyone about yer lil program!", Mondo roused.

"You think I should? I mean it IS ready now, but there's so many thing that could happen!", Chihiro replied worriedly.

"Aw come on, Hiro, Taka an' I think it's fuckin' great!", Mondo complemented.

The small programmer thought for a moment. "Okay! Everyone, may I have your attention please?".

At first, not everyone heard the small boy. Luckily, Nekomaru was there to shout, "HEY! CHIHIRO WANTS TO SAY SOMETHIN'!"

Once everyone gathered around the small boy, he began to explain his program.

"I call it the Young Hope Program. It's a virtual reality, like a vacation at school. It's got this nice beach, and everyone can try it at once! I've checked over the graphics multiple times, and it feels like you're in a real place!".

Kyoko lifted an eyebrow. "You received clearance from my dad to do this?".

Chihiro nodded. "The program's actually finished, so if you want to go in now...".

Immediately, everyone agreed to go into the program.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about our school life! We must further our education before going into this virtual reality!", Kiyotaka objected.

Sayaka groaned, "Taka, I think you're the only one here who actually cares about school.".

"Actually, I do as well," Peko admitted, "but I like the program idea better.".

"But...but...", Kiyotaka tried to further object.

"Come on, Taka! Loosen up a little! Wouldn't it be nice to 'live' on an island for a while?", Sonia asked.

Struggling, Kiyotaka let out a frustrated squeak that could have been a 'yes'.

That was all Chihiro needed before taking the two classes to the programming room (the last, windowless room of their building.) It was a few hours before everyone was set up for the virtual reality.

"Okay, guys, I'll let you guys explore Phoenix Island and the beaches a bit, and then I'll come in and join you!".

After entering in the codes, the students were secluded in their chambers, and given a sleeping gas. Soon the students were peacefully asleep, and most likely enjoying the program. Chihiro double checked to make sure everyone was sleeping, then escaped into his control room, hidden high in the school's top floor. When he entered, he was greeted with the sight of the students making their way to Phoenix Island, and judging by their expressions, they must've already forgotten that everything there wasn't real.

Also inside the control room was Chiaki Nanami, who was erratically tapping the buttons of a D.S., and the loyal Alter Ego, who'd activated himself as he sensed his master entering the room.

"Greetings, Master. I see the subjects have entered the island.".

Chihiro shook his his head. "Not all of them, there's still Edie to deal with.".

Interested, Chiaki paused her game and stoop from her seat on the ground.

"Will I get to finally do something?", she asked.

"Yes. In fact, you can do it now.".

Fighting sleep, Chiaki attempted to stand at attention. "Tell me my mission.".

"First, bring me Principal Kirigiri's head. Then get rid of all the teachers and the students in the reserve course. They're useless to me.", Chihiro ordered.

"Yes, sir!".

* * *

 

Chiaki was given a briefing of the school layout, so she knew where who was at what time. The first order was simple, bring the master Principal Kirigiri's head. For some reason, Chihiro didn't give her any weapons, so she was going to have to improvise.

It was easy to find the principal, after all, there was a door with the words "Principal's Office" in big, tacky letters. Chiaki slowly opened the door, thankful that the man was having a conversation on his phone. While he was talking, the gamer looked around the office for something to behead him. 

Surprisingly, there were almost no remotely sharp objects; no scissors, no sharp pencil, not even a little knick-knack. The best thing she found was a ruler. As she picked up the soon to be weapon, the Principal ended his call.

"Young lady, I don't recognize you. Why are you in here, and how'd you get into this facility?".

Ignoring the question, she took to his neck, trying to find the best place to cut, or in this situation hack off his head. She expected the shouting and constant tries to defend himself, she just didn't know how  _strong_ the man was, and for a second, she almost gave up.

Then she found a quick way to gain a leverage. Swiftly, she held one end of the ruler to his shoulder, then swung to the back of the chair. Finally, she held both ends of the ruler and began forcefully hacking at his neck. The more force she added, the more the ruler dove into his neck, and eventually, his windpipe was cut, blood sprayed everywhere, and the bone was finally dislodged, letting Chiaki easily rip the rest of the flesh from his body. 

Proudly, she held his head in her hands. "You are the first of many.", she told it, before making her way to the control room.

* * *

 

Chihiro took the head in his hands, deciding to gently stroke it's hair. "Good job Chiaki. I will leave you to do away with the others. This may help.", he said, setting the head down and handing Chiaki a gun. 

"By the way, in the higher class building, there's a girl, Edie Jamison. Knock her ass out and drag her to my program. Bring my A.V.A.T.A.R with you.".

Chiaki gave a nod and went on her way.

"Master, may I infect the program now?", Alter Ego asked.

"Not yet. I want Edie there first. Then you can start infecting HER devices. Don't go any further until I say so.", Chihiro commanded.

"Yes, master.".

* * *

 

Edie ran a hand trough her hair, frustrated.

"Miss Jamison? Are you alright? You seemed stressed.", Evie condoled.

"Well, how could I not be? I love D.N.A. Programming, but sorting all of the samples takes so long! I've got a fridge full of blood, tears, spit, and pee, and just now, the only avatar that's been given a brain is Chihiro's.".

Evie sighed, "How about I work on some things while you go outside to get a breath of fresh air? If I were a human, I suppose I would get stressed out easily, especially in a windowless room.".

Edie grinned weakly. "Okay, I'll let you take over a bit. I'll just listen to some music in the courtyard, nothing much.".

Evie watched as the human took her phone and earbuds, and made her way to the elevator.

"Poor girl. On day, she's doomed to overwork herself.".

* * *

 

To Chiaki, it was fun shooting up the students and teachers. It actually reminded her of playing Call Of Duty, or even Grand Theft Auto. She'd almost cleared the upperclassman building when she ran out of bullets, leaving the blogger, contortionist, and mangaka.

So she did the easiest thing; used what she could find. This led to her bludgeoning the blogger with his computer, disemboweling the mangaka with one of her sketch pencils, and forcefully tying the contortionist  into a knot, breaking majority of the bones in her back. 

The last command should've been the easiest; knock out the girl, and get the robot. She remembered that her lab was the last floor of the building, however there was nothing to knock her out with, so a detour to the equipment room to get a baseball bat was called for.

As soon as she reached the lab, she swung the bat at the first head she saw, which just happened to be Evie's, resulting in a resounding clang. 

"Another artificial intelligence?", Chiaki inquired. 

"Suppose you could say that.", Evie answered, feeling blood pool in the back of her head.

Intimidating, Chiaki circled the robot, the bat still firm in her grasp.

"Where's your creator?", she asked, staring Evie down.

"I am not entitled to say such things. Please leave.".

"Oh, okay. Tell me the location of your creator, or I will personally hack into your system and fry your chip.", the genocidal A.I. threatened.

Evie shifted her eyes, a sign that she was processing what to do.

"She is relaxing in the courtyard, with her music.".

 _"The courtyard? How'd  I miss her there?"_.

Chiaki smiled, "Thanks for outing your maker.".

Afterward, she swung the bat once more, caving in the A.V.A.T.A.R's skull and leaving her there to die. Once she was sure the robot was dead, she snatched the I.D. tag and gained access into the room of A.V.A.T.A.Rs. Only one woke up; Chihiro's.

"Hello, Avatar. You're coming with me.".

* * *

 

"Master, I sense that Chiaki has your A.V.A.T.A.R, and she's heading for the girl now.", Alter Ego announced.

"Thank you, Alter Ego. It's time to implant the virus.", he replied, heading to the elevator to the Principal's office.

_"Yes, the Phoenix Virus, the thing to cause death and despair to humanity, and the best part is that it's fueled by the deaths that will happen on Phoenix Island. So risky, but so WORTH IT!!!"._

Chihiro laughed maniacally as he took his flash drive and shoved it into the computer that was once Jin Kirigiri's. The effects were stunning, Chihiro thought, as he was watching  the virus start to overtake and hide itself on other devices. It seemed to even affect the outside, as ominous dark clouds rolled into view. 

"It's time for the world to burn.".

* * *

 

Edie was still outside, enjoying the bright sun, fresh air, and her music. As the clouds rolled in, she suspected something was up.

"What's this? The forecast said sunny all week! How could this be-".

She didn't expect the clouds in the sky, just like she didn't expect Chiaki sneaking up behind her with Chihiro's A.V.A.T.A.R in tow.

She also didn't expect being knocked unconscious by a bat, but what's new?

* * *

 


	2. Young Volcanoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-XUjmkrSe8  
> (Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. Credit them for the song and youtuber Beth Fletcher for the video)

"Ugh...where am I?"

The last thing Edie remembered was being in the courtyard...and now, she was laying in the bed of a nice beach house...

Beach house?!

Instinctively, Edie rose from the bed and examined her surroundings. The small house was quite hospitable, with food and drinks, and even changes of clothes, including a swimsuit. She just had one question; when did she ever go on a trip?

Disregarding her thoughts, she decided to see if anyone else was there.

When she opened the door, she was hit with bright sunlight, and when it cleared, she saw the two lower classes hanging out at the beach, enjoying each other's company.

"This makes no sense...what's really going on here?".

After slipping into the swimsuit, she made her way outside. The sun was shining, the sky was a nice blue hue, and the beach looked pleasant (well, as pleasant as it can with a group of teenagers running around.)

"Is...is this real life right now?", the eldest teen wondered, as she uneasily made her way to the beach.  None of her long term friends were there, however, she did see students from the two lower classes.

"Hey, look! It's the upperclassman from yesterday! Sorry, Ibuki totally forgot your name.", Ibuki giggled.

"Edie. I'm...Edie," the upperclassman explained awkwardly. "OOOOHHHH, Ibuki thought that was it! So, does Edie want to hang out at the beach? It's uber-fun!", the musician persuaded.

Edie sighed. She couldn't stay in her room the entire time. What would she find out in there? In her mind, she decided to make a checklist of what she wanted to know. First off, what was this place? Then, how did she get here? Finally, who had brought them here in the first place?

"Okay, Ibuki! Let's have fun!", Edie answered. "Oh my God! Ibuki's hanging out with a fourth-year!". Edie stood and watched as Ibuki did a happy dance.

"Now come with Ibuki! She knows where all the fun is!", the girl proclaimed. "Alright...do you always talk like this?", Edie asked. "What does Edie mean?". "Never mind.".

"Oh! Edie wants to hang out with Sonia! It's lucky that Ibuki knows where she is!".

Without time for protest, Ibuki had dragged Edie over to the beach volleyball game, which was currently girls (Akane, Sonia, Peko, Aoi, Sakura, and Kyoko) versus boys (Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Hagakure, Leon, and Makoto).

"Check it out! New team members! Come join us!", Aoi invited, only to be counteracted by Leon saying, "No way! That makes it uneven! If they come in, then we get the upperclassman!".

"Why me?", Edie inquired. "Easy. Cause you're older! That gives us an edge!", Fuyuhiko answered. "I personally think having an older girl on your team would prove to be a distraction, but that is only my belief.", Peko admitted.

"What the- oh, now it's on!", Kazuichi claimed. "Don't worry, Edie! Ibuki thinks you'll be great!", the musician cheered. "I admit, I'm not the sporty type. I'd rather be configuring data or developing software, stuff like that.", Edie informed.

"NONSENSE! For someone who spends hours on end in a windowless room, YOU DO HAVE ATHLETIC ABILITY! I SEE IT IN YOUR PHYSIQUE!", Nekomaru shouted. "Alright, alright, let's get to playing!", Sonia cried, before serving the ball over the net.

* * *

 

"Ehehehehehe! Look at them play! Oh, I've truly outdone myself. Hey, Chiaki?". "Yes, Master?", the minion asked, not looking up from her Street Fighter game.

"Be honest. Who do you think will win?", Chihiro wondered aloud. "I think the girls. They've got more athletic ability.", Chiaki responded.

"Whatever. Put that game down. I have a job for you.", Chihiro commanded, before handing Chiaki a kitchen knife.

"What? Another massacre? Not that I'm complaining.", Chiaki sighed. "I'm sorry I don't have anything remotely interesting or fun for you to do, but ugh...until my classmates start dying in the simulator, the virus has nothing going for it.", Chihiro groaned. 

"What about me? I'm getting really bored, Master.", Alter Ego complained. "Actually, I do have something for you.", Chihiro answered, much to the dismay of Chiaki. 

"Yay! What do you want done? I'll do anything!", the A.I. cheered. "I have a bad feeling with Edie in my simulator. She  _is_ a programmer, after all. I fear she may catch on to the scheme quicker. I want you to go in and infect her devices. Inform A.V.A.T.A.R. Chihiro about this as well.", Chihiro ordered.

"Yes, Master! I won't let you down!".

* * *

 

"That was so much fun, Edie! Ibuki thought it was great!", Ibuki sang. "Even though my team lost?", Edie asked. "Yeah. Edie was so bad at serving! Ibuki didn't know you could be  _that_ bad!", she replied.

"I did warn that I wasn't a sport type.", Edie laughed. "What else is there?". Ibuki thought for a moment before replying, "Ibuki thinks that Phoenix Island has a cafe! She also thinks that Teruteru decided to work in it, so Edie can expect a great meal!".

"Phoenix Island? Interesting name...", Edie said to herself, Ibuki unexpectedly replying, "Yeah! Ibuki thinks that it's so exotic!". 

After navigating back across the beach, the two had entered the small cafe on the island. Some of the students were already there. "Greetings, lovely ladies. What can I serve you today?", Teruteru asked the duo.

Ibuki raised her hand, "Ibuki wants something with shrimp!". Edie looked around to see if there was anything interesting to eat. "Eh...surprise me...", the upperclassman decided. "Psst, don't say that to Teru...", Ibuki loudly whispered.

"Oh don't worry, I'm taken.", Teruteru reassured. He winked at the girls before beginning to cook. This gave Edie the leeway to ask Ibuki some questions. "So, um, is this place real?", Edie asked the other. 

"Well, yeah! Why wouldn't it be?", was the reply. "I guess I was doubting...", Edie sighed. "Ibuki understands. It's so pretty it seems like it's a total illusion! But that's crazy!", Ibuki responded. 

"But...how did we get here?", Edie asked in a wonky tone. "Uh, duh, we took a plane! Edie must be having jet amnesia!", Ibuki exclaimed. "Huh?". "It's like, jet lag and amnesia!", Ibuki explained.

"Here you go, ladies.", Teruteru said as he served the two pineapple, coconut, and shrimp kebabs. "It's amazing what you can find in the island market! makes me wonder who obtains it...", Teruteru said to himself.

"Yeah...hey, Ibuki, I need to go check on something. Sorry to leave like this.", Edie told Ibuki. "No problem! Ibuki's fine on her own!". Without replying, Edie ran back to her beach house. Sighing heavily she sat down on her bed, feeling for her phone as she sat.

Once she finally found her phone, Edie decided to check for any messages or alerts, but whenever she entered in her password, the phone had rejected instantly. "What the...".

"Maybe you should try again! Your information is so interesting!". "Wait, what?!", Edie exclaimed as Alter go became visible on the screen. "Surprise! I infected your phone. Aren't I a funny little virus?", the A.I. giggled.

"I don't understand. I didn't download anything. There's no possible way you could get into my device!", Edie screamed. "Unless, of course, this place, as I previously thought, is all just an illusion! Isn't it?!". 

"Ooh, you're so smart! I suggest you get out of here!", Alter Ego warned, "I sent an alert to Chihiro while you were ranting. He'll be here any minute to-". Edie didn't catch the last part of Alter Ego's warning as she threw down the phone and made a mad dash out of her beach house.

"This is an illusion! I should have seen it before! It's all just one big program!", Edie shrieked as she hurriedly ran away from the main beach and into a nearby jungle. 

"All too easy...", a voice whispered as a noose dropped from a tree directly in front of Edie. With no way of turning back, Edie ran face first into it, the noose tightening and raising as she struggled to get out.

Eventually, the noose, made from a vine, had began to choke her, and instinctively, Edie attempted to remove the thick vine from around her neck. "How sad. An accomplished teen such as yourself meeting your demise in a swimsuit. Oh well. It won't matter in virtual hell.".

All of the fight in Edie's body had escaped as she drew her last breath, now hanging limp from the tree. Atop the branch, Chihiro, ( the A.V.A.T.A.R), had phoned his real self.

"How does this death thing work again?", he asked. "Hold on. The system adapts with every death. While the bodies are stored away, their coding fuels the virus.".

On cue, Edie's body had disintegrated into bits and pieces of data, the only sign of her death remaining being the noose. 

* * *

"Everybody!!!!!!! Edie's gone!!!! Ibuki can't believe she disappeared like that!", Ibuki cried. "Maybe she left the island. When you were at the restaurant, she seemed uneasy.", Teruteru pointed out. 

"Yeah, but, Edie was ibuki's upperclassman friend! Why would Edie just leave like that. "Whatever reason it was, it was most likely important.", Kyoko concluded.

"I agree. After all, she creates robots for a living. Maybe she forgot a deadline.", Chihiro suggested. "Whatever it is, Ibuki hopes Edie is okay.", Ibuki sighed. Caringly, Chihiro placed a hand on Ibuki's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's absolutely fine.".

 


End file.
